A Love Story
by LadyDetia
Summary: Love blooms in an unexpected way on the Planet of the Mimes. (A collaboration by Detia, Mikel, CharraLoon, and KM20. Read and Review!)


****

A Love Story

  
  
(Detia)   
I was nine years old when it happened. I had just come home from school when I found out about the call. Ms. Harris was sitting on the couch crying when I got in. When she realized I was there, she got up and threw her arms around me.   
  
"Oh, baby, I'm so sorry!" she wailed.  
  
"Ms. Harris, what's wrong?"  
  
"Detia, your mom and dad….the plane….oh baby, it went down over the ocean! The Coast Guard hasn't found any survivors!"   
  
It took me a moment to process this information. When I realized what she was saying I felt as if someone had shot me in the chest. At first I felt kind of numb, then I was flooded with all kinds of emotions at once. I thought about that morning before I went to school. Mama was acting all nervous, saying she wasn't sure she wanted to get on the plane. Daddy told her she was being silly and that everything will be ok. I remembered Mama hanging a key around my neck before they left. She said it was to a green box hidden under my parent's bed. She didn't tell me what was in the box though. She just said it was important. I pushed myself out of Ms. Harris's arms and ran to my parents' bedroom. I pulled all kinds of junk from underneath the bed until I found the mysterious box my Mama mentioned. I took the key from around my neck and opened it. It contained some documents. When I unfolded them, I realized they were my parents' wills. I got an eerie feeling. Just before my mother left, she gave me the key to their wills. It was as if she knew what was going to happen.   
  
A couple days later a social worker came to the house to talk to Ms. Harris and me. We looked over the wills together. According to both documents I was to be sent to live with my godparents, Makel and Lsa Meglouse. They lived all the way on the Planet of the Mimes. My mama told me about that place but I had never been. And I had only spoken to my godparents a couple times. They seemed nice. They always sent me something for my birthday every year. Daddy told me they had a set of quadruplets the year after I was born. I only saw them once on the last live online session we had with the Meglouses. Those kids seemed kind of wild to me. I didn't know if I wanted to live in the same house with them. But I guess I had no choice. It was either live with them or be put in foster care. At that time they were the closest things to family I had.  
  
With the help of the social worker and Ms. Harris, arrangements were made for my godparents to meet with us online. It's a good thing Daddy installed translation software because I knew very little of my mama's native tongue. I did know how to sign though. We stuck to typing for that session, however. My godparents decided they would come attend the funeral then take me back to their home afterwards. They were going to leave the quads with their sister, Tamla, until they got back. She was about 24 at the time and the quads were about 8.  
  
  
The funeral was nice, I guess. There was an enlarged picture of my parents on their wedding day sitting where the coffins would have been. Flowers surrounded it. I didn't recognize many of the people there. I suppose they were mostly my parent's fellow scientists from work. I sat between my godparents as Ms. Harris read the eulogy. I didn't pay much attention. I was too sad and scared. I wished that Daddy had listened to Mama and stayed home for Valentine's Day. I know it was their anniversary and they had planned that trip. But at least they would have still been alive. And I wouldn't have to leave my beloved Baltimore, Maryland.  
  
  
I spent the next few days packing as much as my precious belongings as I could. I was definitely taking my clothes. I gathered up my favorite Hip Hop and Jazz CD's, my Disney and anime videos, my Hot Wheels and comic book collection, and the family photo album. Lsa helped me pack Mama and Daddy's wedding clothes. I can't even describe how I was feeling those days. Depression wouldn't be a strong enough word. I knew I was going to be far from everything familiar to me soon. I was going to a whole other planet to live in a very different culture. I hoped it all wouldn't be too much of a shock to my system.  
  
It was the last night before we were to leave for the Planet of the Mimes. It was my mother's homeland\planet. I could remember her, as if she was right there talking to me now about its beautiful coral colored sky and its two purple suns, the large one a deep plum and the smaller a medium violet. And the crystal like mountains are like beautiful sparkling white spires. Then my father's voice recalling how when yellow clouds, which he said was rare, accompanied the sky it reminded him of a Caribbean sunset. Our own Earth sky would adopt those hues for a few moments each time day turned to night. From my room I could hear Lsa playing her flute. I went to see where she was. The song was coming from the living room. The tune was sad, very fitting of this moment in time. I stood out of her sight, listening to her song and trying in vain to hold back silent tears for my departed parents.  
  
From around the corner I could see my godparents on the couch. Makel had set my parents' wedding picture on the glass table and had lit two candles. As Lsa played, he sang a song I had never heard before. I could only understand some of the words. It was something about a journey and always remembering...something. I assumed he was singing it for my parents. After the song was over I walked out into the open. Makel signed for me to come over. He had me kneel before the burning candles and signed, "Blow them out." I watched as a tiny curl of white smoke rose from each of the candles. They looked like little spirits rising to Heaven. I started to cry. Makel bent down next to me and kissed my head while Lsa stroked my hair. I was glad they were there to comfort me.  
  
We left early the next morning to catch the flight to the Planet of the Mimes. It was pretty cold that day, and kind of windy. There was still snow on the ground from the last storm. Ms. Harris drove us to the spaceport. There wasn't much conversation going on during the ride. That was mostly because of the language barrier. I didn't mind because I didn't feel like talking anyway.  
  
I slept during most of the flight to my new home. I was pretty drained, physically and emotionally. When we arrived at our destination, Tamla, the oldest daughter, met us at the gate. I didn't see those crazy quads anywhere, so I guessed they were still at the house. During the ride home I heard Lsa ask Tamla something about some medication. Tamla shook her head. Lsa could see I was curious about their conversation, so she explained it all in sign. It turned out that the quads had some kind of condition that caused them to act really hyper when left unchecked. Apparently, Tamla was unable to get them to take their medicine. I got the feeling this was going to be one weird afternoon.  
  
The quads were in the garden behind the house. All of them were running the paths whistling and humming. When they all caught a glimpse of Tamla coming onto the porch they all hid in the bushes. Then Lsa brought me out too. The quads peeked out and I saw their eyes widen. Mahda and Pahda were home. I hid shyly behind Lsa. {Wufa Mi} she called. WuWu must have known she was in trouble when her mahda used her full name. A young girl emerged from the bushes with a defeated look on her face. She looked like a jungle girl in her mid-riff top, fringed skirt and sandals. Her hair looked just as wild. Lsa told me that usually she fixed it, but she wouldn't let Tamla touch it. The other three quickly followed her. They were all boys. Two looked like identical twins, except for different hairstyles. The other had brown wavy hair like Makel. All four lined up on the porch. Lsa didn't look happy. {Tamla told me you four haven't been taking your medication,} she said sternly. I peeked out from behind Lsa and one of the twin boys looked back at me, smiling. Somehow, it made me feel better.  
  
(Mikel)  
When the four of us heard our pahda's booming voice, we all stood at attention like soldiers. He stood before us military style with his hands behind his back. He wasn't smiling so we knew he wasn't in the mood to play. {Enough insubordination, soldiers! Now, I know that medicine tastes like niku poo. I had to take the stuff myself when I was your age. Now march in there and line up for you your dose....NOW!} He didn't have to tell us twice!  
  
(Detia)  
After the quads took their medication, I noticed they pretty much calmed down. While Makel fixed dinner, I sat in the living room with Lsa and the quads. We all introduced ourselves to each other. When Wufa Mi told me her nickname, I told her I had a friend in Baltimore whose nickname was Woo Woo. With a nickname like WuWu, she would fit right in my old neighborhood. Sirobo is the biggest boy and the second oldest. I noticed he acted kind of shy. The family calls him Bo. Jodan was next. He's such a flirt! He told me my hair was pretty and asked if he could touch it. I let him feel one of my locks. When he asked if he could touch my skin, Lsa grabbed him and sat him on the couch. I guess she thought he was going a little too far. His nickname is Jo. The youngest, and the CUTEST, was Mikel. Everyone calls him Mik. He asked me if I would like to see his computer. I would have checked it out, but Makel called us all to the dinner table.  
  
Dinner provided so many new tastes and smells. I tried a little of everything and made note of what I liked and didn't like. The quads were asking me all kinds of questions about where I was from and where I got my clothes. I was wearing my denim flare pants with a knit top from Ocean City. It had a dolphin on it. They wanted to know what that animal was. They even wanted to know how I got my hair to look like it does. WuWu asked me if I could lock her hair. I told her I could try, but I thought Sirobo's would lock up better because his hair is thick and wavy.  
  
  
I spent the next few months learning the Mua dialect. I picked it up pretty fast. Soon I was speaking it fluently, and Jodan even taught me a few curse words. I really like the school I'm attending. Every student has to take either gymnastics or dance. I chose dance. I'm glad I did cuz it turns out I'm good at it. Lsa teaches the class. Mikel's girlfriend, Marana, is her assistant. She's Lsa best student. She seems pretty nice. I've noticed Mikel spends a lot of time with her, but that's expected cuz they are engaged. But I thought it was really wild that Lsa and Makel let him spend the night over at her house sometimes! Geez, Daddy wouldn't even let me kiss a boy let alone sleep in the same bed with him! I realize in these parts we're considered teenagers. Age 13 is considered adult here. They can get married, get a job, a car, and everything at that age.   
  
Marana has helped me learn a couple traditional dances. There's the Hal, a dance of welcome. The Juju is the farewell dance. Lsa taught us the Bidi, which is a courtship dance. I got to practice with my new little boyfriend, Col. He plays drums like Sirobo. Sometimes he plays during class while Sirobo dances. He's really sweet.  
  
Tonight was one of the nights that Mikel was over at Marana's. Lately it has really upset me. I know I can't tell Lsa, whom has become a great confidant, because Mikel and Marana were meant to be. She and Makel set things up with her mahda when he was born. One day she will be his entawan, but why does it bother ME? I walked through the garden and tried to straighten my head out. {Detia, are you out here? It's time to come in and get ready for bed!} Tamla called from the porch. I went in thinking maybe sleep would help.  
  
(Mikel)  
I remember that one night in particular because that's when things began to change between Marana and me. I helped her study for a math test coming up the next week. For every sample question she got right, I would give her a kiss. That must have been good motivation because she got all of them right. Before going to bed, we brushed each other's hair. Marana wore her hair long then. When we kissed each other good night, something felt different inside me. Marana fell asleep after we made love, but I couldn't sleep. I found myself thinking about Detia. I had been watching her in dance class that day. It was the end of the week so we got to dance the Tanta. When it was Detia's turn, I couldn't take my eyes off her. The way she danced looked very... sexy. I remember thinking, {Hey wait a minute! This is my adopted sister I'm looking at! I can't have these kinds of feelings for her!} But I did, and these feelings didn't seem to be going away. However, I was determined to remain faithful to my betrothed. Jo might not mind having more than one , but I'm a one-woman man. I decided to fight these feelings for Detia, but as time went by I found I was losing the battle.  
  
(Detia)  
That weekend, Col and my new best friend, Trizana, came over to visit. All the kids were going to spend the day swimming at the lake. Jodan kept flirting with Triz, but she gave him the brush off. She told me that he had too many girlfriends for her to be interested. She didn't want to be just another notch on his belt. While I floated on an inner tube, Col popped up out of the water beside me and snuck a kiss. I laughed and pushed his head back under the water. I was hungry, so I swam to shore to have some lunch. I saw Marana and Mikel sitting on a picnic blanket together. She was sitting between Mik's legs and he had his arms around her. I got a really funny feeling in the pit of my stomach. Later on I realized that feeling was jealousy. I was jealous of my brother and his girlfriend. I thought I was going crazy! I wished I could talk to my best friend about it, but I didn't know how she would take it.  
  


(Mikel)  
While I sat on a blanket with Marana, we talked about my upcoming birthday.   
  
{So, what are you going to get me?}   


{You'll see, Mikel. I got your brothers and your sister something too. I got Jo a sketchbook with pens. I got Bo gloves for drumming so he won't get calluses. And I got WuWu a nice outfit.}   
At about that time, Detia walked over. After we said hello, she mumbled something and went over to the picnic basket. She looked unhappy about something, but I didn't bother to ask what. I thought maybe Col had done something to annoy her. Or maybe Meera, one of Jodan's girlfriends, had said something to her friend, Trizana, and she had to beat her up again.   
  
(Marana)  
That... That creature infuriates me. Her Mahda should never have been with that Earthman. Why does she have to be here? She shouldn't be in this neighborhood, this city OR especially on this planet. I suppose she is here because Earth didn't want her. My poor Mikel, having to live with that thing. When we are truly entawans I... can take... you... Why is he looking at her?!  
  


(Detia)  
While I ate I saw Marana give me a funny look. Mikel was looking at me too. {Is there something hanging out of my nose or something? Wassup?} With that they turned away and went back to talking. I thought Mikel looked really cute with his hair tied back. He didn't have a shirt on so I could see all his muscles and stuff. I imagined myself sitting where Marana was. I snapped out of my little daydream when I heard someone scream. Meera and her two skanky cousins were throwing mud at my best friend! It looked like Jo was running over to stop them. I squared my shoulders and clenched my knuckles. It was time to kick some skank ass!  
  
Jo, Bo, and I got those chicks good! Bo picked up Sheesta and threw her in the mud. I knocked DaeDae down so hard her face slid across the ground for a few inches. Jo had Meera pinned down on her back while he was shoving mud into her mouth! He was shouting, {Call my Trizana a "dirty little Wua" again! I dare you!} Meera's cousins did the smart thing and ran. When Jo finally let Meera up, he told her to follow them. While running away, Meera made a gesture at Triz. I picked up some mud and hit her square in the back. Everyone was laughing at her. Jo helped Triz get cleaned up.   
  
{So, Jo when are you going to get off the Skank Train and hook up with a lady with some class?} I asked.  
  
{Right now.} He looked at my friend when he said that. She rolled her eyes.   
  
{You ah going to 'ave to prove yourself faithful first, mistah.} Jodan promised he would.  
  
  
The next week the quads had a birthday party. It was held by The Great Fountain. They had a lot of their friends there. The Skank Train tried to crash the party, but Makel and Lsa put them out. Jodan had told them that they were uninvited as of the Mirror Lake incident. I found myself watching Mikel and Marana. They were never apart during the whole party. Col was getting frustrated with me because he found it hard to hold my attention.  
  
{Detia, what are you staring at? I'm trying to talk to you and you're looking everywhere else!}  
  
{Oh, I'm sorry, Col. What were you saying?}  
  
{Never mind. Here, I got you some cake,} he grumbled.  
  
As I picked at the cake, I wondered if I should let Mik know how I felt about him. I didn't want him to get mad at me and I certainly didn't want Marana to find out. They way he acted towards her I doubted he felt the same way about me.  
  
  
(Mikel)  
Our tenth birthday party was held at The Great Fountain. Marana had given me a graphic calculator. It had a screen where I could see a 3-D display of any equations I would input. I could see my betrothed had put a lot of thought into that gift. I thanked her with a hug and kiss. She said I deserved it after helping her with her math test. I still have it to this day. I had a lot of fun hanging out with my friends and my siblings. Jodan was sketching some of the guests. Mahda and Pahda got Sirobo a new set of drums. Bo played them while wearing his new special gloves, while Mahda played her flute.  
  
(Marana)  
I'd been keeping an eye on that weird Detia. She's been acting kind of strange, especially around Mikel. Mikel's oldest sister, who's an architect, had begun designing a house for my love and me that cycle. He had just turned 10 and I was about to turn 11 in a few months. When my birthday finally arrived, I woke up with a severe headache. It felt like it was being crushed in a vice. I wanted to get up to get some peace flower extract, but I was so tired! I called for my mahda. She asked me what's wrong and I told her. She reminded me that these were the symptoms of pregnancy. I stayed home from school that day while Mahda went to get a home test. Mikel called me from school during his lunch break to check up on me.  
  
{Oh, Mik, this headache just won't go away and I feel so weak.}  
  
{Did Lady Pijol go to get a test?}  
  
{Yes....Mik, if it turns out I am, will you be happy?}  
  
{Of course I will! What kind of question is that?}  
  
{Well, I guess this means Tam will have to pick up the pace on building our house, huh?} Mikel agreed. When my mahda returned, I took the test. It was indeed positive. She called Lsa and Makel with the news while I rested.  
  
(Detia)  
When I heard the news, I felt like my heart was breaking in two. Marana was having Mikel's baby. Now there was no point of me revealing my feelings for him. I didn't want them to be offended so I congratulated them. At that point, I wanted to go back to my home planet. I had finally met a guy I really liked who had a good head on his shoulders and he's with someone else. On top of that, he was my adopted brother. As the months passed I watched as everyone made a big fuss over Mik's betrothed. He seemed really happy about becoming a father. Makel joked that he hoped it wasn't quadruplets. Everyone was so excited the day the baby was born. It was a girl and they named her Thelia. I tried to be as enthusiastic as everyone else, but it was hard. Marana and the baby were going to live at her mahda's house until she and Mik got married. It's a good thing because I don't think I could had taken seeing the baby everyday, reminding me that I couldn't be with the boy I had grown to love.  
  


(Mikel)  
Everyday after school I made sure to stop by to see Thelia and Marana. Everything was going fine until Thelia was three months old. She became very ill. Sometimes she would stop breathing. At other times, she would have seizures. When the doctor made scans of her brain she found some kind of growth on the back of her brain. She said they could go in and try to remove it, but she may not survive the operation. Marana was very upset over the whole situation and I did my best to comfort her. I was very worried for our baby. I prayed she would get better.  
  
Thelia was four months old when she passed away. She didn't make it through the operation. Our families did their best to console Marana and me. Marana took it even harder than I did. She could barely stand at the funeral so I had to blow out Thelia's candle. The next day Marana cut off most of her waist length hair and sat in the middle of Lady Pijol's kitchen floor for a couple hours. No one had the courage to bother her. I on the other hand sat silently in the garden archway smoking peace flower leaves. My family pretty much left me to myself. Jo would come by occasionally and ask if I needed anything. I just wanted to be left alone at the time.  
  
(Detia)  
I had spent a cycle being jealous of her now I felt sorry for her. Marana's soul was emotionally drained. Would she ever feel happiness again? And Mikel, Thelia was his child as well. At least Thelia was no longer in pain, she was with Vasah. We would all find reasons to be happy again and life would continue. But, for now we mourn the loss of someone so young.  
  
After a few months things were getting back to normal. I had become an apprentice to Master Hajin. He was over all the translators in training. I found that I enjoyed learning and translating other languages. I had quickly mastered Mua, Universal Language B, and I was learning Wua. As our studies became more focused, I spent most of my school days separated from my adopted siblings. Mikel would be on my mind a lot. Boy, I was getting tired of keeping my feelings a secret. I decided it was about time I let him know. I didn't know how he would respond, but at least I would have it off my chest.  
  
One night, Mikel and I were out stargazing. I told him about constellations I was familiar with, like Ursa Major and Ursa Minor, Orion, and Scorpio. Mikel showed me one in particular that I found fascinating. It's called Scales of Justice, or Tinia's Womb. Tinia is said to be Vasah's entawan. Tinia's Womb is where babies and children who have died go to rest and play.   
  
{So, that's where Thelia is?} Mik nodded and kind of smiled to himself. A few minutes later, Mikel asked me a strange question.   
  
{Detia, will you go with me to see Master Hajin?}  
  
{Huh? Why do you want to go see him? You're not a translator.}  
  
{No, but Master Hajin is a Holy Elder and sometimes...Vasah speaks through him. I'm in need of some guidance about an issue that involves you.} I got a little nervous when he said that.  
  
{Mikel, what are you talking about?}  
  
{I don't want to discuss it until we go see the Master tomorrow. Please come with me. It's very important.}  
  
{Ok, Mik. I'll go.} Neither of us had any idea about the surprise waiting for us the next day.  
  
(Mikel)  
The next day Detia and I met with Master Hajin at the Holy Temple. He took us both to one of the meditation rooms so we could have privacy.   
  
{So, young Mikel, young Detia, and what can I do for you?} he asked cheerfully.  
  
{Holy Master Hajin, I am in need of Vasah's guidance.}   
  
{All right. I will say a prayer for guidance with you and Vasah will speak.}  
  
Master Hajin placed a small incense pot in our midst and lit it. As he began the prayer, I whispered to Detia, {Don't be afraid no matter what happens. I know it might seem a little strange to you, but there's nothing to be afraid of.}  
  
After the prayer, Hajin breathed the vapors in deeply then sat up straight. When he opened his eyes they had changed color. Detia gasped in shock. When the Holy Elder spoke, a voice that was not his came from him. Detia looked like she wanted to run but I held her hand to comfort her. I was used to all this but she wasn't. These are the words Vasah spoke through master Hajin.  
  
{Little Man, I have sent your predestined mate across the stars to you for a purpose. To bring forth the Child of Light. Wenbaran, the Bringer of Destruction will oppose this.} He then turned to Detia, who was trembling. {Your mahda has put a prayer of protection around your neck. Keep it on at all times. Wenbaran is waiting for a chance to destroy you.} Master Hajin then came out of his trance. Detia was looking at the necklace her mahda had given her after what Vasah spoke through him. Master Hajin showed her that there were symbols on each bead.  
  
{Young Detia, all these symbols come together to spell out a prayer of protection! Did you know this?} She shook her head no. Before Detia and I left, I thanked the Holy Elder for his help. The message had helped me understand some things. I had understood some of the message from Vasah, but not all of it. But I definitely understood the first part. Detia and I were destined to be entawans. I had felt it in my heart but I had to make sure.  
  
(Detia)  
That evening, Mikel and I sat and talked in the peace flower archway. It felt so good to finally freely express my feelings for him. I was surprised that he felt the same way about me. He hid it very well for so long.   
  
{So, what are we going to do about Col and Marana?}  
  
{I guess we'll have to tell them. I don't think I'll tell Marana I'm in love with you though. I'll just tell her I want to be with someone else and call off the wedding. I just have to figure out how to tell her without hurting her too bad. I do care for her. I'm just not in love with her.}  
  
{Mik, what about the Days of Preparation? You're supposed to go tomorrow. Are you going to call that off too?}  
  
{No...}  
  
{Why not?}  
  
{If I don't go, the whole family will be suspicious. They'll be asking all sorts of questions and I don't want to deal with that right now. We can't let anybody know about us, Detia. Us being together would be considered incest. We have to figure out a place where we can go and safely be together.}  
  
I really didn't want Mikel to go be locked up in a house alone with Marana. I mean, we had just confessed our love for each other. I wanted to spend that time with him. However, he knew more about this culture than I did at the time so I figured he would know what's best.  
  
(Mikel)  
Marana and I were supposed to spend about a month in our house for the Days of Preparation. I couldn't even make it through the whole month. After two and a half weeks I felt I had to tell her the truth.   
  
{Marana, I need to talk to you.} She sat next to me on the couch.  
  
{What is it Mikel? You look like something's troubling you.}  
  
{Marana, you are very beautiful, sweet, and smart. I have no doubt that you will make a great entawan. But...}  
  
{Mikel, are you breaking up with me!?} Man she's sharp!  
  
{Uh, well....}  
  
{Who is she, Mikel? I demand to know who's stolen your affections from me!}  
  
{Marana, please let me explain...}  
  
{Am I not pleasing enough to you? Am I a bad lover? What have I done to drive you away?}  
  
{Marana, will you calm down? You didn't do anything to drive me away. You're wonderful. You're just not the one for me. I'm in love with someone else.} She sat there for a few moments before her bottom lip began to tremble. She then burst into tears. Oh, Vasah, I didn't want to break her heart. But I guess it was unavoidable.  
  
(Detia)  
When I told Col I wanted to end our relationship, he was very understanding to my surprise.  
  
{Detia, I had a feeling it was coming anyway. I figured you had someone else on your mind, the way you've been acting lately. So, who's the lucky guy?}  
  
{I promised him I wouldn't tell.}  
  
{Oh, ok. Listen, I'm not mad at you or anything. I want to let you know I still consider you a friend. I appreciate you telling me to my face rather than just not speaking to me anymore. So, you and this other guy getting married?}  
  
{Yeah, just don't know when.}  
  
{I see...Hey can I ask you something?}  
  
{Go ahead.}  
  
{Is WuWu still single?} I slapped Col playfully on the arm and we both began to laugh.  
  
{Col you are a trip!}  
  
(Marana)  
{It had to be that one,} I told myself as I stormed around my room. {Mikel can never take his eyes off her. First I lose my precious Thelia. Now, must I lose my entawan as well? Oh! Vasah, no, especially not to DETIA!} I screamed and hurled a potted plant at the wall. {Are you all right, dear?} Mahda called from down stairs. I instantly snapped out of my rage. {I'm fine, mahda,} I called back.  
  


(Mikel)  
Marana had started throwing things so I thought it was about time I got out of there. I started to inch my way towards the door.   
  
{It's Detia, isn't it?} she shouted.  
  
{Uh, Marana, I think it's best that I leave now.}  
  
{Answer me, damn it!} By that time, Lady Pijol had come out of the basement.   
  
{Mikel, Marana, what's all this shouting about? Mikel are you leaving? You can't leave during the Days of Preparation unless...}  
  
{He's calling off the wedding, Mahda!} Marana wailed. While Pijol tended to her weeping daughter, I got out of there fast. I felt terrible about hurting Marana. It appeared Marana had figured it out about Detia. That was going to mean trouble. I knew Detia and I were going to have to disappear for a while until things cooled down.  
  
I caught up with Detia on the foot bridge over Laughing Creek. She was talking to Col. I briefly said hello to him and pulled Detia aside.  
  
{We've got real trouble, Dee Dee.}  
  
{What happened?}  
  
{Somehow Marana knew I was leaving her for you.}  
  
{Aw man....}  
  
{Listen, I've got an idea. We can elope and hide out in Todine City until we can get to Wua country where no one can touch us.}  
  
{Todine City...that's a long drive. And I just got my license.}  
  
{Detia, don't you understand?! This is very serious. We don't have time for excuses!}   
  
Col must have overheard our conversation because he came over saying he could help us if we wanted.  
  
{I'll take you to Todine City. I've been driving for at least a cycle now so it'll be no problem. I'll even be your witness if you like.}  
  
I couldn't believe Col was going to help us. I wasn't complaining though. He could see that we were both surprised by his actions.  
  
{Look, I'm not one to judge. Besides, I can see you two love each other and you deserve to be together. I mean, it's not like you're blood relatives.}  
  
We both thanked Col profusely. We made plans to meet at a secret location and head for Todine City. Everything was smooth sailing, or so we thought.  
  
When Detia and I got back home, Mahda and Pahda were there waiting. They didn't look too happy.  
  
{Mikel, what's this about you calling off the wedding?} Pahda asked.  
  
{Pahda, I really don't want to talk about it right now.}  
  
{Did you and Marana have a fight? Maybe you two can talk it over and...}  
  
{Mahda, please understand that's it's over between me and Marana. I'm going to bed now.}  
  
In the middle of the night, Detia and I managed to sneak out to meet with Col. We had packed a few clothes and bare necessities into a suitcase to hold us until we could leave for Wua country. The ride to Todine City went pretty smoothly. However, Detia seemed nervous and a little paranoid. She kept saying there was someone following us, but I figured it was just some people heading in the same direction. After a while though, I notice one particular vehicle was tailing us. I didn't recognize it, so I hoped they were just going the same way. I couldn't shake an uneasy feeling, though.  
  
Detia and I got married at Todine City Court House. Col acted as our witness. We didn't have time to find traditional garments so we wore clothing that we would wear to go to Temple. After the ceremony, we all went to a small hotel nearby. Detia was still acting kind of nervous. She told me because she had never been with a male before. That was a shock to me. Apparently she had never gotten beyond kissing with Col. I helped my entawan relax and assured her we would take our time. Everything turned out great. After making love, we stayed up talking most of the night. Todine City is huge so we figured we could get jobs and hide out there until we could afford to leave our country. Unfortunately, we didn't get very far before a certain female showed up.  
  
(Detia)  
The next morning, Mikel and I headed out to meet Col at his room. Col was already at our door when we opened it, though. He was on his knees and someone had him by the ear. A ticked off Marana stood before us along with Lady Pijol. So, it was them following us the other night. I should have known.  
  


(Marana)  
That pitiful Col is such a wimp! At first he wouldn't tell us where Mikel and Detia were. But when I grabbed his ear he told me everything. Just to make sure Col wasn't lying, I dragged him by his ear to their room. Mahda was right behind us to make sure Col didn't try to escape. Just as we got to the door, Mikel opened it. The freak was standing behind him. Mahda grabbed Mikel and Detia by the arm and took them to our vehicle. I let go of Col's ear and the coward ran away. Mahda made Detia sit in the front passenger seat and made Mikel sit in the back next to me. Within minutes, we were headed to Fountain Hill to settle this foolishness once and for all.  
  
(Mikel)  
When we got back to the house, everything was pure madness! Mahda and Pahda were really upset with me and Detia.   
  
{Mikel, what are you thinking? Detia is your sister!} Mahda shouted.   
  
{My son, how could you do this shameful thing?} Pahda added.  
  
My siblings pretty much stood there in shock. Pijol was trying to convince my parents to punish me. Then, Marana spoke up.  
  
{This is a serious issue that deserves more than simple punishment. Let's have the Chitau decide what is to be done!}  
  
We were all suddenly struck with silence. Marana was going to get the Chitau involved in this? I knew things were definitely getting serious.  
  
Our day before the Chitau had arrived. Detia and I stood terrified before seven Holy Elders. Our family and the Rituas sat behind us in the gallery. I had some idea of what to expect, but Detia was all new to this. I didn't have time to explain things to her because we had to keep silent until given permission to speak. The Holy Elder banged her gavel and spoke.   
  
{Mikel Meglouse and Detia Valentine, you have been brought before us charged with incest. You're plea is not guilty. Today we will begin questioning witnesses. After all the witnesses have spoken you both have a choice to speak in your defense. The first witness will be called now. So says the Chitau!} She banged her gavel once more. The first witness was my reluctant mahda.  
  
Mahda looked a little nervous sitting on the witness stand. The Chitau were asking her all sorts of questions about me and Detia.  
  
{Lady Lsa Meglouse, could you tell us how Detia Valentine came to live with you?}  
  
{Well, she was orphaned. Her parents stated in their wills that if they died before she became an adult, she was to be sent to live with us.}  
  
{So, what is your relationship to Detia Valentine?} 

{She is my adopted daughter, your Holiness.}  
  
{So, Mikel Meglouse is your son and Detia Valentine is legally your daughter?}  
  
{Yes, Your Holiness.}   
  
{Lady Lsa Meglouse, the Chitau has nothing further to ask you. Please step down from the stand.}  
  
As I watched Mahda return to the gallery, she looked towards me. There was such hurt in her eyes. I had to turn away.  
  
Pijol was the next witness called to the stand. She explained how my parents had agreed to betroth me to Marana before I was even born.   
  
{Everything was going fine between Mikel and my daughter until SHE showed up,} Pijol sneered. The Chitau asked Pijol to step down. As she walked past me and Detia, I heard her hiss, {Infidel!} at my love. I wanted to say something, but I just clenched my fists. It wasn't my turn to speak yet.  
  
(Marana)  
I was the final witness. The Chitau asked me about the relationship between me and my betrothed.  
  
{Your Holiness, everything was wonderful between us. We got along and we were very much in love. But when Detia moved here, she seduced Mikel and stole his affection!}  
  
{That's not true!} the half breed shouted. The center Holy Elder banged her gavel and warned Detia to keep quiet.  
  
{Marana Ritua, the Chitau has no further questions for you. You may step down now.} As I headed back to my seat in the gallery, I looked over at Mikel and smiled. He frowned and turned his head away. It hurt me to my heart when he did that.  
  
(Detia)  
It was my turn to speak before the Chitau. I was so scared! I didn't know what to expect.   
  
{Detia Valentine Meglouse, it says here that your parents were Dr. Adran Pawamin and Dr. Jawan Valentine. Is this correct?}  
  
{Yes, Your Holiness.}   
  
{When did you come to live with the Meglouses?}  
  
{When I was nine cycles, Your Holiness.}  
  
{Where did you live before then?}  
  
{In Baltimore, Maryland on planet Earth.}  
  
The center Holy Elder paused for a moment before asking me the next question.  
  
{Young lady, did you seduce your adopted brother, Mikel Meglouse?}  
  
{No, absolutely NOT!} I shouted. I quickly clamped a hand over my mouth when I realized who I was shouting at. The head Elder just raised an eyebrow then told me to sit down at the defendants' bench.  
  
I began to think of the day Mikel and I had gone to Master Hajin. He told us we were to be entawans and would bring forth the child of light. Could this mess have to do with Wenbaran, the destructor? Master Hajin did warn that he would not like what was to be.  
  
(Mikel)  
Finally, it was my turn to be questioned. I took a deep breath and said a silent prayer.   
  
{Mikel Meglouse, explain how you met Detia Valentine Meglouse.}  
  
{After her parents died on Earth, she was sent to live with my family.}  
  
{How are you related to Detia?}  
  
{She is my entawan, Your Holiness.} The center Holy Elder cleared her throat and asked the question again.  
  
{She's my adopted sister, Your Holiness.} I answered reluctantly.  
  
{Mikel Meglouse, are you aware that your marriage is considered incest under the law?}  
  
{Yes, Your Holiness.}  
  
{Then why did you marry her?}  
  
{Because I love her, Your Holiness.}  
  
The center Holy Elder kind of snorted as the others began to talk among themselves. She finally banged her gavel and told me to return to my defendant's seat.  
  
{The Chitau will now deliberate and decide the guilt or innocence of Mikel Meglouse and Detia Valentine Meglouse. If found guilty, a proper punishment will be given. The defendants will remain in the court until the sentence is decided. So says the Chitau!}   
  
With a bang of the gavel, the seven Holy Elders filed out to deliberate.  
  
(Mikel)  
About an hour passed before the Chitau came back out of the deliberation room. The head Holy Elder called the court to order.   
  
{Mikel Meglouse and Detia Valentine Meglouse, you have been found guilty of committing incest. Stand before us to receive your sentence.}  
  
Detia and I stood facing the seven Holy Elders. My entawan looked very scared, but I wasn't able to comfort her at that time. The center Holy Elder spoke to Detia first.  
  
{Young lady, since you were not raised on this world and spent very little time in this society, we will show you mercy. However, we strongly suggest you become familiar with our laws and ways to keep yourself out of future trouble. You may sit down with your family.}  
  
She then turned to me with a frown on her face.   
  
{You, on the other hand, will not get off so easily, young man. You have a choice. Either marry the female your parents betrothed you to or...BE EXILED. What is your choice, Mikel Meglouse?} I didn't hesitate to answer.  
  
{I choose exile, Your Holiness.}  
  
The Holy Elder's eyes grew wide with surprise. I heard shocked gasps from behind me in the gallery. Someone cried out. In spite of all the reactions around me, I stood my ground and held my head up high. I wasn't ashamed of my love for Detia and no one was going to make me give up on my love.  
  
(Pijol)  
No! Exile!? Does that half-breed mean so much to that fool that he'd rather be exiled than marry my daughter?! Damn! If only my entawan had completed his mission, then none of this would happen! If my entawan was still alive, then that...that freak...wouldn't have even been born!! Still, I retained my temper, and observed in great hate.  
  
My beloved entawan, Vasah bless his soul, was a Mimian Against The Impure, or MATI, as others like him were known. They were a secretive group, dedicated to keeping the bloodline of our race pure. I shared their dream, and often aided my entawan in some of his...more complex missions. They made sure that half-breeds like that whore, as well as their biological parents, were taken care of in a rather fatal 'accident'. But there was a price. If a member of the MATI was discovered during his/her mission, then that member must commit suicide before too much information was leaked. That was what happened to my entawan. He was observing his latest targets, that brat's parents, when something went terribly wrong. His rifle had suddenly gone off and someone went to investigate. Rather than face conviction or worse, he drank a poison which caused the body to look like it had died from sickness. Fortunately, that was what they all believed. But the cost had been too great, as my precious Marana had to grow up without her Pahda. After his death, I lost contact with the group. I moved on, settled in Fountain Hill, and befriended Lsa Meglouse.  
  
About a year before the brat was orphaned, I met up with Tkkla, a Tch lord who is also a member of the MATI. I informed him of Detia's birth, and he and I arranged their deaths. We set up the plane crash which took the lives of that Terran and that infidel, Adran, but not before they were shot in the head. It was the last we had heard of the group who had done the deed was before the plane crashed. Unfortunately, we did not realize that Detia was still alive until she came to live with the Meglouses. I wanted to get her killed after what she did to my daughter, but Tkkla reminded me that we must be careful. The MATI do not make mistakes, and we can not kill her without raising suspicion.  
  
I looked on as Mikel's family begged him to change his mind. But the ungrateful brat would not heed his family's pleas. Even Marana tried to convince him. Oh, my daughter...how it must have been painful for you. I swear as sure as Vasah exists, that freak will pay for this...I clenched my fists in anger as the Chitau proceeded with the trial, or what's left of it.  
  
(Detia)  
After Mikel chose exile, the court was in an uproar. The head Holy Elder banged her gavel and demanded order. She then ordered my entawan to stand in the center of the court.  
  
She then instructed all of the Meglouses to stand and face Mikel.   
  
{Mikel Meglouse, you are hereby sentenced to exile! You are not to set foot on this planet again unless given permission, SO SAYS THE CHITAU!}  
  
One by one, starting with Makel, the Meglouses turned their backs on my love. Lsa began to weep and Makel had to hold her up. Tamla was whimpering and her hands were shaking. The other quads began to cry out as if they were all in pain, like a part of them was being torn from them. I felt horrible for them. They had never been apart. Jodan and Mikel, who are actually identical twins, were closest to each other. Jo was doubled over clenching his chest.   
  
{Mikel Meglouse,} the Holy elder continued, {you have one week to decide where you will spend your exile. This case has now been settled. Everyone in the court is dismissed.} With a final bang of the gavel, the seven Holy Elders filed out of the court.  
  
(Mikel)  
I decided to spend my exile on planet Earth. It was the closest inhabited planet to The Planet of the Mimes. While looking for possible work on Earth, I stumbled upon an ad stating that they were looking for volunteers for something called the SilverHawk Program. Turns out they were looking for someone who specializes in mathematics and computers. I figured that would be perfect for me since I couldn't become a professor of mathematics here in Fountain Hill, which had been my goal for many cycles. I e-mailed my resume, hoping to get a reply before my seven days were up.  
  
(Detia)  
I don't think there was a dry eye in the house the day Mikel chose exile. Makel and Tamla were on the couch trying to comfort a weeping Lsa. Bo was downstairs in the workout room punching and kicking the practice dummy. He did it in complete silence as the tears flowed down his cheeks. Wuwu was on the back porch on her knees rocking back and forth. She was singing a song that came from her broken soul.  
  
{Take away the sadness  
{Fill our hearts with gladness  
{Our house has become a river of tears...}  


Jodan was in the yard crying out in anguish. He sounded like he was dying. I felt like all this pain was my fault. I wanted to leave this house of pain and go back to Earth. Maybe live with my Haitian grandparents or with my daddy's cousins, Janelle and Pierre. Then Mik wouldn't have to be sent so far away from his family. I had to go find Mikel. I wasn't surprised to find him in the peace flower archway.   
  
{Mikel, I can't take it anymore! Let's just get our marriage annulled. I'll just go back to Earth. Your family shouldn't have to go through all of this because of me.}  
  
(Mikel)  
I listened to what Detia was saying. I realized she was only saying those things because she was upset by what was going on.  
  
{Detia, I could never marry Marana. It would be unfair to her to be married to someone who's in love with someone else.}  
  
{But, Mikel, you're going to be EXILED! How will I ever see you?}  
  
{You could come visit me on Earth. The Chitau never said you couldn't go wherever you want.}  
  
{No, Mik. I'm the one who should be exiled. I'm the one who brought all this trouble with me...}  
  
{Detia, none of this is your fault. Besides, we're meant to be together, remember?}   
  
Detia started to cry as she laid her head on my shoulder.   
  
{Don't worry. We'll get through this somehow. I promise.}  
  


(Detia)  
Mikel and I spent his last few days before exile at Col's house. Things were a little too crazy at Mik's parents' house. Two days before he had to leave, Mik came to me with exiting news. He had received a message from Earth that he would be accepted into the SilverHawk program if he passed the physical.  
  
{But Mik, you haven't even been accepted yet....}  
  
{Oh, I'm sure I'll pass the physical. And boot camp should be a breeze compared to what Pahda put us through with his training and martial arts lessons. So, I'm going to think positive and say I'm in.}  
  
I wanted to be excited for Mikel, but I was so sad that he was going away.  
  
{Mik, are you going to contact me as soon as you get to Earth?}  
  
{Yeah, and as soon as I get settled I'll see if you can come visit, ok?}  
  
My entawan must have seen that I was feeling kind of down. He gave me a hug and kiss to cheer me up. It helped a little, but not much.  
  
After Mikel left for Earth, things got even worse. About a month later, Marana announced that she was pregnant again. Oh, Vasah. It must have happened during Mik and Rana's Days of Preparation. I was angry and hurt that he even touched her during that time. And Marana sure had a lot of nerve asking me to give Mikel the message about her pregnancy. I wanted to tell her off, but Lsa said I should let Mik know. I told Lsa I would, but when it came time for me to contact Mik via e-mail, I conveniently "forgot" to give him the message. However, I told everyone else that I actually sent it. As the months passed, Marana kept bugging me to get Mik's e-mail address. Mikel had given it only to me and if anyone had a message to send it would be through me. Finally, out of frustration and anger, I told her that Mik said he didn't want to receive any messages from her or hear from her any more. I knew that was a lie, because I hadn't sent one message from Marana to him.   
  
During that trying time, Marana and I had jobs at the Mua Embassy. She was a diplomatic hostess and I was a translator. I was willing to behave professionally towards Marana while working, but she had other ideas. One day, I had translated a 20 page document for her. I had it bound, double spaced and everything. When I handed it to her she flipped through it. She then tore the pages out and they flew everywhere!  
  
{It's not right! Do it again!} she screamed. Man, If she hadn't been pregnant then I would have laid her out. After that incident, Master Hajin had me reassigned to another district.  
  
(Mikel)  
My training at the SilverHawk Academy was very intense. I expected it to be. I did very well, though. Some of my fellow cadets thought I did a little too well. The obstacle courses were so easy compared to the ones Pahda put me and my siblings through. So far, no one could take me in the hand to hand combat. Some complained that I had unfair advantage because of my background. The drill sergeant just told them the shut up and stop acting like a bunch of babies. Sergeant Emily Hart was over us. She was pretty strict, but I had no problem with that. I expected it.   
  
I would write to my family everyday about how I was adjusting to this alien world. It was strange to walk beneath a sky the color of my skin and in the light of one yellow sun. I even had to get used to the different smells and tastes. Also, most everyone here was taller than me. And it took me a while to get used to human voices. The sound of their voices is so rough and they don't seem to have any harmony to them either. I had learned most of my English from Detia. Most humans could figure what I was saying. I would sometimes sign it to make things more clear, hoping they would understand.  
  
(Detia)  
It seemed like forever since I had seen Mikel. I missed him so very much. We sent messages to each other every day, and sometimes we would chat in our private chatroom. I wanted to see him though. You know, be able to touch him....geez, I even missed his smell!   
  
Things had calmed down at the Meglouse house, somewhat. I was living in Mik's room. Marana and Lady Pijol were traveling tending to diplomatic duties. I was glad. I was tired of getting in arguments with Rana. Unfortunately, Jo had hooked back up with the Skank Train. Ever since Trizana moved away and Mikel was exiled, he's been partying, staying out really late, and getting drunk a lot. Sometimes he would be gone for days. I was really worried for him.  
  
After some time, Mikel finally contacted me to let me know that I could come visit him at the SilverHawk Academy. I was really exited to be able to get to see him face to face. He told me it was pretty hot in Mojave, so I had to dress accordingly. He also told me to make sure to bring my inline skates. After all these cycles, I was on my way back to my home planet.  
  
When I arrived at the spaceport in Mojave, I didn't see Mikel at first. I stamped my foot in frustration because I thought he was late. I didn't feel like standing around in that huge place wondering where he was. I was about to go have him paged to come to the gate when I heard someone call out to me.  
  
"Hey, lady, you looking for someone?"  
  
When I turned around I saw Mikel. He didn't look how I expected. He had his hair down and he was wearing a pair of black shades. He had on a white t-shirt and a pair of baggy black shorts like the kind skateboarders wear. He even had on his black and blue inline skates. His muscles were bigger than usual and his skin was a darker shade of blue. He looked really HOT.  
  
"Mik, you look...different. And you've been practicing your English."  
  
"I picked it up pretty fast thanks to you." He came over to me and slowly skated around me in a circle. "Lookin' good, baby."   
  
"I look good? Look at you!"  
  
"Ah, I just got me a little tan, that's all. You bring your skates?"  
  
"Yeah, they're in my bag."  
  
"Well, let's take your stuff to my quarters. Then we can head out and have some fun. You hungry?"  
  
"Uh huh."  
  
"Good, cuz I've got something special cooking for you," Mik said with a smile and a wink.  
  
(Mikel)  
When we got to my quarters, I headed to my bedroom to set Detia's bag down.  
  
{I'll get your roller blades out for you...} Detia quickly grabbed her luggage from me.  
  
{No! I'll get them. I have a surprise for you in there and I don't want you to see it until tonight.}  
  
That got me curious. While I finished cooking breakfast, Detia relaxed on the little sofa. She wanted to help in the kitchen, but it was kind of small. After breakfast, we put on our inline skates and headed out to tour the campus.  
  
(Detia)  
  
I had so much fun with Mikel that day. I got to meet some of his fellow cadets. We even crossed paths with his drill sergeant, Emily Hart. She didn't seem as strict as Mik said she was. Maybe she's only that way when working with the cadets. Since it was so hot outside, we spent most of the day in the huge mega mall nearby. We had lunch at the food court and did a little shopping. We picked up a few souvenirs for me to take back to the rest of the family. We even stopped by an intimate apparel store. That was Mik's idea, so I could tell what kind of mood he was in!  
  
(Mikel)  
I was so happy to be spending time with my entawan. I knew my training would be complete soon and that they would begin the modifications to my body soon after. The night before she had to go back, we enjoyed a romantic candlelight dinner. Detia had brought some dirili with her from home for dessert. We put the strawberries and cream I had on top of it. It tasted so good! We had fun feeding it to each other. After dinner, I found out what Detia had in her bag. I'll just say it looked really good on her. It looked even better on the floor by the bed.  
  
(Marana)  
Mahda and I returned from our travels in time for me to have my baby. It was a boy and I named him Pidro. He had red hair, bluish eyes, and bluish lavender skin. He was so beautiful. I brought him over for the Meglouses to see him. Everyone took turns holding him, except for that bitch Detia. I didn't want her holding my baby anyway. I got the feeling she was lying to me about my messages to Mikel. I doubted very much that he wouldn't want to know about my pregnancy. I kept a close eye on her.  
  
(Detia)  
He looked like Mikel... How can I look at him without feeling bitter, if only a tiny bit. After all Pidro had nothing to do with the past. He was only a result of the happenings then. For some reason I felt I should be slightly happy for Marana, even if she always hated me. This time she can raise her child instead of it being taken away too soon.  
  
About six weeks after my visit with Mikel, I started to feel nauseous every morning. The severe headache and weakness were a red flag. Being half human, I got the worst of both kinds of symptoms. Master Hajin was kind enough to let me work from home for about a week until the early pregnancy symptoms began to pass. When I finally returned to the Mua Embassy in Laughing Creek, the master asked me if the Child of Light was still giving me trouble. I smiled and said I was feeling much better. When I told Mik, he was so excited.  
  
{I wish I could be there when the baby is born. But they've already started my modifications and after that, I go to Limbo Galaxy.} Mikel held his right hand up to the online camera to show me the copper colored armor that covered it.  
  
{That stuff is going to cover your whole body?}  
  
{No, just most of it.}  
  
{Did it hurt to get it put on?}  
  
{Nah, I was unconscious. I didn't feel a thing. My hand was stiff at first but it's looser since I've been using it.}  
  
Wow, Mikel was going to look so different after they're done with him. He told me he'll even have wings. I was just in awe of the whole process of his modifications.  
  
Lsa and Makel were such a big help to me during my pregnancy. They even had a baby shower for me. Makel, who had become a caterer after retiring from the military, provided the food. I told Mik all the details of the shower. I even told him how the baby was very active. I had gained a bit of weight. About 20 pounds, but Mikel never mentioned it. He just told me how beautiful I looked. He's such a sweety. His modifications were almost complete. The last part to be done was his head. Soon, he would be making a 100 light year trip to Limbo Galaxy. I wouldn't see him for a long while. The job he had to do was also very dangerous, so I was kind of worried for him. He assured me that he would be alright. I certainly hoped so.  
  
(Mikel)  
After my modifications were complete and Nurse Mavis ran the diagnostic, I and my fellow SilverHawks were ready to demonstrate our skills before heading off to Limbo Galaxy. Our demonstration was a great success. The Bedlamian official was very impressed. When I got back to my quarters, I decided to send Detia a message about that day. I noticed there was a message in my e-mail box. It read:  
  
{Mikel, our baby is here. It's a girl. I named her Camiel, like we agreed. She was 5 Lbs, 4 oz. I would write more, but I'm still very tired. I'll talk to you soon, ok? I LOVE YOU.}  
  
Our baby was born and I wasn't able to see her. And I was leaving for Limbo the next morning. Up to that point I was doing pretty good emotionally. But the thought that I wouldn't be able to hold my little Camiel had me depressed.  
  
Our arrival in Limbo Galaxy was exciting to say the least. We barely got a chance to look around before the Mob attacked us. They did some damage to Hawk Haven, but we sent them running in the end. After the battle, I decided to sit in the rec room to think. My new friend, Bluegrass, came in a few minutes later.   
  
"Hey, Kidd, mind if I join you?"  
  
"I guess so," I sighed.  
  
"Now what's got you down, lil buddy?"  
  
"I miss my entawan."  
  
"Your enta-what?"  
  
"Umm...my wife. That's the right word, right?"  
  
"Yeah, you got it. Geez, I didn't even know you were married. I'm feeling kind of homesick myself, but that's something we're all gonna have to deal with. Maybe it'll help you feel better if you tell me about her. I'm all ears."  
  
I doubted talking about my love would help, but I figured it wouldn't hurt to try.  
  
"Her name is Detia, and she's the most beautiful woman I've ever seen. She has these light brown eyes that I could gaze into forever. She has her hair in these beautiful, soft locks. Her skin is like lavender silk, and she smells like peace flowers. Her voice is more beautiful than any music ever composed and..."  
  
"Whoo wee! Kidd, I didn't expect you to wax poetic on me there! Wow, she sounds like some gal! So tell me, what caused you to up and leave such a great lady for Limbo Galaxy?"  
  
"I...I really don't want to discuss that, Bluegrass. No offense."  
  
"Oh, alright. I shouldn't be so nosey anyway. Listen, why don't we head to your quarters so I can help you get your communication equipment hooked up. Then you can contact your wife in no time flat. Whaddaya say?"  
  
"It's a deal, Colonel," I replied with a smile.  
  
As Bluegrass and I worked on my personal communication station, I told him about Camiel. I hadn't even gotten to see what she looked like. I felt kind of down because I couldn't be there when she was born. I knew I wouldn't be able to leave Limbo for quite a while.  
  
"Man, I sure do feel for you, Kidd. Maybe after we finish with this, you can see your baby for the first time."   
  
"Yeah, if Detia's still awake. She's probably very tired. By the way, Colonel, you can call me Mikel, " I said with a grin.   
  
"You can call me Jimmy, if ya like." He smiled right back.  
  
I was glad to have a new friend I could talk to. I couldn't confide in Jodan like in the past. As time passed, I discovered that he was great at keeping secrets and gave great advice. He was even training me to become a pilot. Pahda thought that was awesome. He said he was very proud of me.  
  


(Pijol)  
It had been so long since Mikel was exiled. My precious Marana was severely depressed. Worse off, that half-breed had the nerve to carry Mikel's heir. How could the Meglouses, Lsa especially, possibly tolerate such activity!? I was beginning to lose patience as I watched my daughter and grandson together, with no father. Soon, there was a call for me on the communication station.  
  
{Ritua residence. Pijol speaking.}  
  
{Lady Pijol, my dear, how are you this fine day?} It was Lord Tkkla Ataka, a very handsome and very wealthy friend of my late entawan, Tilor.   
  
{Oh, Tkkla, truthfully I'm quite frustrated!}  
  
{Really? Why so frustrated, lovely Lady?}  
  
{It's that Detia wench. You know she just had Mikel's baby. I find that utterly disgusting. And the Meglouses don't seem to mind at all, making such a fuss over that half-breed and her child.}  
  
{Pijol, where may I ask is young Mikel now? I heard he was exiled to Earth.}  
  
{Well, last I heard from Makel is that he is in Limbo Galaxy.}  
  
{Limbo Galaxy? What's he doing there?}  
  
{Apparently he has become a SilverHawk.}  
  
{Ah, yes. I have heard of the SilverHawks. They are like super android military police, right?}  
  
{Something like that. Anyway, I wish there was something I could do to be rid of that damned Detia! She's practically ruined my poor child's life!}  
  
{You know, Pijol, this information you've given me about young Mikel has given me an idea. How would you like to discuss it...over dinner?}  
  
{Why, Lord Tkkla, I would be delighted.}  
  
(Marana)  
One day I had brought Pidro over to the Meglouse home to visit with his other jamahda, Lsa. Detia wasn't there for some reason, thank Vasah. I think she went with Makel to visit his mahda, Matra, in Crystal Grove, so she could see Camiel. I decided to take advantage of Detia's absence and do some investigating. While Lsa played with my son, I told her I had to go use the bathroom. Instead of doing that, I snuck upstairs to Mikel's old room. When I got to the computer desk, I noticed something sitting on top of the waste basket. When I got a close look at it, I realized it was a message that I asked Detia to send to Mikel about Pidro. That bitch had been throwing my messages away!  
  
I wanted to tell Lsa about Detia's treachery, but something inside me told me to wait for a better time to expose her. Soon, I returned home with Pidro to put him to bed. Several hours later, there was a surprise at my doorstep. The door chime was going off. The sensor was indicating that someone was standing on the porch. I took a peek at the security camera and saw Jodan on the screen. He didn't look too good. When I opened the door to ask Jo if he was alright, I had to back up from him because he smelled strongly of wine and sex.  
  
{Hey, Rana! I'm hungry. Got anything to eat? We ran out of food at the party.} I figured Jodan was talking about the party at Meera's house a few blocks away.   
  
{Um, Jodan, I think you had better head home. Let me get my mahda to drive you home, ok?} Jodan looked like he was going to say something, but then he turned and hung his head over the railing. Oh, Vasah, what a mess!  
  
{That's ok, I can walk home from here.} He stumbled down the porch steps then fell face forward. Before I could run to help him up, he got back up on his own. At about that time, I heard someone call out to Jodan.   
  
{Jo, where you goin'? The party's just started!} It was Sheesta, followed by her cousin Meera and her sister DaeDae. The all appeared to be drunk too. I didn't like those three tramps at all, especially after I found out their plans for Mikel.  
  
{Hey, ladies!} Jo shouted as he stumbled towards them. I guess he intended to walk straight towards them, but he ended up going sideways, right in front of an oncoming vehicle. I called out to Jodan to look out, but he was too slow to respond because of his drunkenness. The next sight I witnessed was him flipping over the hood of the vehicle and landing on the other side of the street.  
  
(Pijol)  
I saw the accident from Lord Tkkla's limo. Marana ran to the other side of the street while those three drunken dimwits panicked. Tkkla had his driver call an ambulance. The driver of the other vehicle was standing over Marana and Jodan in a daze. When the ambulance arrived, I found out which hospital they were taking him to and contacted Jodan's mahda. My friend was highly upset by the news and I told her I would come get her to take her to her son. Tkkla was kind enough to pick a distraught Lsa up from her home. Makel wasn't back from his visit so Lsa left him a note. Marana stayed home with Pidro while Lsa, Tkkla and I went to the emergency room. When we got there, the news wasn't good. Jodan was in very bad condition.  
  
While at the emergency room, I went to get Lsa something to drink. When I came back, Tkkla was talking to her and Lsa looked very uncomfortable. When I got back to where Lsa and Tkkla were sitting, my friend jumped up and shouted, {Don't ever call me that again!} Lsa then ran past me to the restroom. Tkkla looked like he found her reaction quite humorous.  
  
{Tkkla, what was that all about?}   
  
{We were just discussing old times. Let's just say Lsa and I were...involved in the past, to say the least.} Out of respect for Lord Tkkla, I didn't dare ask for further detail.  
  
(Lsa)  
I wanted crawl into the deepest hole in the universe, claustrophobic or not, and stay there. How dare he call me 'Niku', she is gone... Long dead. I am Lsa Meglouse now. And my son, will he see the suns rise again?  
  
When I got back from the restroom, Makel, Sirobo, and Wufa Mi were there. Pijol was telling them all that had happened. I was so upset! I had already lost one son to exile and now another may not live to see tomorrow. I ran straight into my entawan's arms. Throughout all of this tragedy, he had been my strong tower.  
  
(Detia)  
I had a feeling something like this would happen. I hoped after Jodan came home from the hospital he would come to his senses and get off the Skank Train. They are nothing but trouble. I considered writing Mikel to let him know about Jodan, but last time I spoke to him, he said he was having a hard time emotionally. I didn't want to add to that.  
  
After three days, Jodan came out of his coma. Everyone was so happy! He was still pretty broken up, so the doctor had him on bed rest. He had a couple fractured ribs and a broken right arm. Rana stopped by to see how Jo was doing. He thanked her for her help. The Skank Train even had the nerve to show up bearing balloons and stuffed animals. It was a nice gesture, but they are still trouble, especially for Jodan. That evening, Marana made an announcement that she and Lady Pijol were going to Hnn country for a few cycles for diplomatic work. Pidro was about two at the time and Camiel had just turned one. I didn't say it out loud, but I was glad she was going away again. When I came back from Matra's I noticed someone had been messing around in Mikel's room. The wastebasket was disturbed and one of his hair brushes was missing. I was sure Marana had been in there while I was gone. I didn't feel like getting into an argument with her though. From then on I made sure to lock that room while I was gone.  
  
(Marana)  
I informed my mahda of Detia's sneaky ways.  
  
{I should have known not to trust her with sending those messages. No matter. We can still have a paternity test done with this hair brush of his you took.}  
  
{It's a good thing we found out those tests cost much less in Hnn country. And there's a lot less red tape to deal with, Mahda.}  
  
{My dear daughter, that wench is going to be sorry for all she has done to you. And if Lord Tkkla and I plan this right, she'll pay with her life.}  
  
{Mahda, whatever do you mean?}  
  
{You'll see, my sweet Rana. You'll see.}  
  
(Detia)  
When Camiel turned one cycle, Mikel made a special birthday call for her. I held her up to the screen so she could see her pahda.  
  
{Camiel, who's that?}  
  
{Pah! Hi, Pah!} She couldn't say the whole word yet, but that was good enough for Mik. She then leaned forward and laid a big, slobbery kiss on the screen. Mikel and I laughed so hard when she did that, but our daughter didn't seem to see the humor. She looked like she wanted to say, {What are you guys laughing at?} I had to get a towel to wipe off the screen.  
  
(Mikel)  
For a minute there all I could see was slobber, but Detia quickly cleaned the screen off.  
  
{So, what have you all been up to?}  
  
{Nothing much. Just working and raising this little munchkin. Jo got hooked up with the Skank Train for a while.}  
  
{Them again?}  
  
{What does he see in them? They're nothing but a bunch of sluts!}  
  
{Actually, that's exactly what Jodan sees in them. For some reason he likes those kind of females. That's what caused Triz to break up with him.}  
  
{Really? Triz never told me why.}  
  
{Well, that's what Jo told me. Anyway, how are Mahda and Pahda?}  
  
{They are doing ok. Makel's catering business is really taking off. Lsa's thinking about retiring from teaching dance so she can focus on writing books. Bo's doing well as a drummer. He's been hired to play at the Family Festival this cycle. Wuwu started her own fashion club and she's going to be giving a show in a couple months.}  
  
{Well, sounds like everyone doing pretty good.}  
  
{So, how's everything in Limbo?}  
  
{Crazy! We almost got disbanded because of a fake SilverHawk called Dark Bird. He had taken over the bank world of Dolar. Everything was straightened out in the end. Dark Bird is on his way to the Penal Planet now.}  
  
{I'm glad everything turned out ok...} Detia was interrupted by a baby hand grabbing her bottom lip. I started to laugh. {Hey don't laugh. That kind of hurt!}  
  
{Listen, I gotta go back to my station. I'll call you tonight before I go to bed.}  
  
{Ok, Mik, you hunky man you.}  
  
{Stop, you're making me blush! Talk to you later. I love you!}  
  
{I love you too!} Camiel waved good bye before the connection was cut off. I sighed. It was nice to be able to see them, but I wanted so much to be able to touch them. I prayed to Vasah that someday I would get to see my family face to face.  


(Detia)

With Marana and Pijol gone, we got a couple cycles of peace and quiet. Jodan even calmed down. He seemed to have given up his wild ways after that accident. He had yet to give up on the Skank Train though. He hung out mostly with Meera. She had been coming around the house a lot lately. I heard a rumor that they might be getting engaged. I certainly hoped not.   
  
I got a letter from Trizana one day. I hadn't heard from her in a long time. She said she and her uncle were getting along fine but they were considering moving back to Mua country to do work in the mines. Triz had become a professional surveyor. I told her Tamla was hiring surveyors for her company and that she should talk to Tam. Triz also wrote Jo a letter. He never told anyone what it said. All I know is that he dumped Meera soon after. Meera was really upset about that. It's about time Jo got away from her and her cousins though. I was glad.  
  
(Mikel)  
My time in Limbo was full of danger and excitement. No matter how many times we defeated them, the Mob would not give up. I guess if they did, we would be out of a job! There were times when things were quiet. It was one of those times when Seymour the Space Hack arrived at Hawk Haven with a package for me.  
  
"This package came all the way from the Planet of the Mimes. It must have cost a fortune to send it, ya know what I mean? And it's pretty light, whatever it is. If ya ask me, I think it's empty."   
  
I took the package from Seymour and weighed it in my hands. I noticed it was extremely light. I thanked Seymour, paid the fair, and headed to my quarters to see what was in the package.  
  
I sat down on the bed and opened the small box. There was only a folded piece of paper inside. I took it out very curious as to what this all meant. Some words were sloppily written on the paper in my language. It was a challenge to make out each character, but I could eventually make out the message.  
  
Dear Pahda,  
This box may seem empty. It's really full of love. It's a magic box from Mahda and Me.  
-Camiel   
  
I did truly miss them and all of my family and friends. I wish we could see each other again. Face to face not just through screens across the cosmos.  
  
(Detia)  
Camiel was growing up so fast! She loved going to the Temple to visit Master Hajin. He was like a grandfather to her. Or more like a great great grandfather because he was 146 when Camiel was four cycles. Camiel's song writing and poetry talent started to surface at about that age. She's also very creative. It was her idea to send her pahda a magic box full of hugs and kisses from us.   
  
One day after school she became really excited about an ad she was watching.  
  
{Mahda! Can I enter this contest, please!}  
  
{What contest?} Cherri Berri was having a song writing contest for her next project called "Cherri Berri for Kids." It was dedicated to her son, Jokar, and other children suffering from serious illness.  
  
{Can I enter something, Mahda?}  
  
{Sure I don't see why not.}  
  
{Yay!} Camiel cheered and she went right to work!  
  
Camiel went to her room a put one of her Cherri Berri CDs. The first track of the album was "This is Who I Am," song Cherri wrote based on remarks about Mimian\Human hybrids. Camiel could relate to that, she was a quarter Human. Then inspiration struck, she would write a song taken from her life, like Cherri had. The little girl grabbed a pen and a note book and started writing.  
  
The day that the contest winners would be announced, Camiel invited all her friends from school to watch. At exactly 5 PM seven little pairs of eyes were glued to the screen. Five winners were chosen out of hundreds. Some entries even came from Earth. The first two winners were a Tch boy and a Hnn girl. The third winner was from Mars Colony. The fourth winner provided a surprise for me in particular. It was a human boy named Pierre Valentine II.   
  
{Camiel, that's one of your cousins from your japahda Jawan's side!}  
  
{Really? Kewl.}  
  
When the final winner was about to be announced, the children sat in complete silence.   
  
{Our first prize winner is...Camiel Meglouse of Patani, Mua Country,} Cherri Berri announced with a smile. The kids went absolutely crazy! I was so very proud of my daughter.  
  
{All of you winners are invited to my studio for a tour. You'll even get to help with the recording. Watch your mail boxes for a letter telling you the date of your tour. I'll be seeing you all soon!}  
  
It wouldn't be that far of a trip for us because Cherri Berri's studio isn't that far from Fountain Hill Hall.  
  
Soon Camiel's invitation letter arrived in the mail. The weekend before her meeting with Cherri Berri, I took her shopping for an outfit. She took just about all day to pick one. I guess she wanted her clothes to be just right to meet her favorite recording artist. She's one of my favorites too. I had been listening to Cherri Berri since she was 11 cycles and I was about 8 cycles.   
  
When Camiel's studio tour date finally arrived, she was very nervous. The people at the studio were very friendly and treated her like a little celebrity. That had my little girl grinning from ear to ear. When Cherri Berri eventually came to the main lobby to meet with Camiel, something amazing happened. When Cherri Berri said hello to her it was as if she had become mute. My little chatterbox was struck silent! Cherri bent down to Camiel's level and looked her straight in the eye.  
  
{Hi, Camiel. I really liked your song. The lyrics are just beautiful. Do you think you could sing it for me today?} Camiel nodded. {You're probably kind of nervous, but that's ok. I was nervous too when I first came to this studio.} Camiel smiled and visibly relaxed. I had a feeling she would do just fine.  
  
Camiel had a blast at Cherri's studio. She got to meet the band and she even got to meet Cherri's mother, Mitsu. Mitsu Hasau is Cherri's manager and producer. The recording session went extremely well. We couldn't wait to hear the final product.   
  
Later on, I sent cousin Pierre an e-mail asking him when his son will be coming to the studio. I invited him and his family to stop by when they were in town. Camiel had never met any of her human relatives before, so she was very excited.  
  


(Mikel)  
My time in Limbo seemed to go by fast. We were pretty busy dealing with the likes of the Mob, The Bounty Hunter, and a number of other villains. I realized I was the only Hawk who hadn't had a real vacation. I got time off and I would spend it on Bedlama. I even had a pair of marriage bracelets custom made there for me and Detia. There was no way I was going to send that in the mail. That was something I wanted to give Detia in person. I thought it was about time I spoke to the commander about getting some real time off, like a month or so. I also wanted the timing to be the month of my birthday. My 20th birthday was coming soon and that was very important to me.   
  
I bumped into Steel Heart on my way to the Commander's office.  
  
"Hey, Kidd, how's it going? You look kind of annoyed."  
  
"Well, Emily, I think it's about time I got to take a real vacation...away from Limbo."  
  
"You know, you're right. You're the only one of us who hasn't gotten to visit his homeworld. But do you think the Commander will approve right now? Mob activity has been kind of heavy lately."  
  
"I certainly hope he does, Em."  
  
"Well, Kidd, good luck." Steel Heart gave me a thumbs up as I headed down the ramp leading to Stargazer's office door.  
  
I knocked on the Commander's door.  
  
"Come in," he answered in his gruff voice. I entered and saluted him.  
  
"At ease. So, Kidd, what's on your mind?"  
  
"Commander, I'd like to request a vacation, sir."  
  
"Ok, when would you like to have it?"  
  
"Next year, during the month of my 20th birthday, sir."  
  
"Ok, which week would you like?"  
  
"Uh...I'd like the entire month, sir."  
  
Commander Stargazer looked up from his calendar and gave me a look I couldn't quite interpret.  
  


(Marana)  
When Pidro was almost six cycles, I found out from Sirobo that Detia and Camiel were going to meet Mikel on Earth the following cycle. Mahda and I knew this would be the perfect situation to implement our plans for Detia. If everything went as it should, I would be rid of that bitch and assume my rightful position as Mikel's entawan. I wanted to see her taken out so I arranged a diplomatic meeting with a Bedlamian official at the spaceport in Mojave. I would take my whole dance troupe with me so it wouldn't seem so suspicious. Sirobo had been giving Pidro drumming lessons so he could be our drummer. After helping Jodan out, I was really on the Meglouses' good side.  
  
(Mikel)  
After a lot of persistence, I finally convinced the Commander to give me the entire month of my birthday off. Detia and Camiel received the news with joy. I was beyond happy that I was going to see my family face to face for the first time after almost seven cycles! I would finally get a chance to hold my little girl for the first time. And I definitely had plans for my entawan. I made sure to pack the marriage bracelets, and for some reason I felt the need to pack a couple weapons. I could have had my armor decompressed at Hawk Haven, but I got the feeling I should wait until I got to the base on Earth. Vasah must have been warning me about something. Later on, I was glad I listened.  
  
(Detia)  
Finally, after all those cycles Mikel was coming home, even if for a brief time. He'll even get to become an official Elder with the other quads. Marana had gone before the Chitau on Mikel's behalf and they granted him permission. I thanked her grudgingly. I was still kind of mad at her for stealing from Mikel's room. Camiel made sure to pack a copy of the Cherri Berri CD to give to her pahda. Lsa and Makel planned a homecoming/birthday party for the day Mikel would return. We all had lots of surprises planned for my love when he got back to our home planet. Everyone else saw us off at the spaceport, except Marana. I was told she went on a diplomatic assignment. Soon, my daughter and I were off to Earth for a much anticipated family reunion!   


  



End file.
